


Это не "Роланд"

by Scarlet_Bukina



Category: Lord Of The Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Bukina/pseuds/Scarlet_Bukina
Summary: Опять знакомая интонация в голосе Джереда. Крис глубоко вздохнул и потер переносицу, поправляя очки. Уже в четвертом городе подряд им не могли предоставить на концерт «Роланд».





	Это не "Роланд"

— Это не «Роланд».

Опять знакомая интонация в голосе Джереда. Крис глубоко вздохнул и потер переносицу, поправляя очки. Уже в четвертом городе подряд им не могли предоставить на концерт «Роланд». Мия, сопровождавшая их в этом туре, искренне извинялась, сожалея, но ничего не могла изменить. Крис ее ни в чем не винил. Он сам согласился на условия промоутеров. Брать в тур ещё и синтезаторы было глупо. Как и глупо было с его стороны не поговорить об этом с Джередом. Тот, конечно, сразу все понял и согласился, но почему-то каждый раз мрачнел, встречаясь на сцене взглядом с «Коргом» или «Ямахой», а потом надевал любимую холодную маску безразличия. И ни слегка виноватая улыбка, ни ласковый и заботливый взгляд Криса были не в состоянии ее сорвать. Но концерты проходили один лучше другого, Джеред выжимал из инструментов все, что мог. Упрекнуть его было не в чем.

Но, видимо, на другом конце земного шара отдавалось предпочтение клавишам других марок. Или это просто и была та небольшая проблемка в туре, которая внезапно появлялась оттуда, откуда ее совсем не ждали. Никто не ждал. В остальном тур по Китаю проходил даже лучше, чем все могли предположить. Только вот радость Джереда была неполной, он снова и снова включал «эгоистичную сволочь» и одаривал всех вокруг холодным острым взглядом и пустыми усмешками. И Крис в каждом следующем городе чувствовал его разочарование все сильнее. Но ничего не мог поделать.

И вот в Шанхае снова не «Роланд», а «Ямаха».  
Джеред, как обычно, занялся подключением, не замечая никого вокруг.

— Не Роланд. Но ты же профессионал.  
Крис подошел поближе, внимательно изучил клавиши и потом осторожно поднял глаза на друга: сжатые губы, тень между бровями, сосредоточенный взгляд. Злится, но не хочет показывать, что устал. И видно, что уже смирился.  
— Трубы на «Ля бомбе» слышно не будет. «Моргана» потеряет свою тревожность и темп.  
Джеред снова присел, тут и там замелькали, словно белые пауки, кисти рук в черной паутине проводов.  
Взгляд Криса скользнул по гладким волосам, бледно-розовой полоске шеи, задержался неловко на треугольной спине, обтянутой хлопковой тканью футболки. Захотелось дотронуться до соблазнительно круглого теплого плеча, приободрить, поймать в ответ робкую улыбку. Но Крис, молча, отошел.

Концерт прошел. Трубу, и правда, не было слышно даже с поднесенным специально к клавишам микрофоном. А вот «Кредо» Крису понравилось. Спасибо публике. Еще немного, и он бы точно прослезился. И пошел бы целовать Джереда. И он и пошел, но наткнулся на непробиваемую стену безразличия.

Вечером в отеле они поговорили.  
— Джеред, ну нет у них в Китае «Роландов»!  
— Нет так нет. Ты доволен концертами? Я тоже. Вот и прекрасно.

Джереда хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть, крепко вцепившись плечи, а потом прижать к себе и не отпускать до самого отлета. Но он быстро ретировался из номера к остальным участникам группы, устроившим привычное послеконцертное празднество, на которое Крис заглянул совсем ненадолго. И вернулся Джеред только под утро. И это уже походило на личную обиду. Крис устало победил подступающую злость и еще раз связался с организаторами, и попросил найти в столице «Роланд». За любую цену.

Пекин был последним. Крис уже ни на что не надеялся.  
Утром, опять не выспавшиеся, они приехали с Мией в очередную гостиницу.  
— Так, и снова по сценарию. Кто с кем спит. Пи и Класс, ваш ключ. Ник и Наза, ваш.  
— Я хочу заселиться с Ником.  
Крис, державший конвертик с магнитным ключом над головой, застыл от удивления. Имя само слетело с губ.  
— Джеред?  
— Я не напрашивался, — поспешил весело вставить Ник, чтобы разрядить повисшую паузу.  
— Вы чего? Шарики в Шанхае не поделили? — засмеялся Бенгт, и все тут же дружно подхватили.  
Джеред пропустил шутку мимо ушей, протянул руку и посмотрел пристально на Криса.  
Тот, молча, отдал ему конверт, взял рюкзак Назы и направился к лифту. Остальные последовали за ним.  
— Что у вас случилось? — уже обеспокоенно спросил Ник.  
— Ничего. Я же не обязан все время ночевать с Крисом. Мне просто надоело.  
— Твое право, конечно, но я все-таки не понимаю.

Крис посчитал мудрым Джереда не трогать. Если у него что-то в голове замкнет, то никто его не переубедит. Пусть сам перебесится. Жаль только, что именно сейчас, здесь, в долгожданном и таком непредсказуемом Китае, где ему самому было так хорошо. И так хотелось разделить внутреннюю радость с дорогим и любимым человеком.  
И неужели все только из-за синтезатора? Вряд ли.  
Крис не верил, что во всем Пекине не было ни одного «Роланда».  
И он снова позвонил Мие.  
— Да, нам нужен «Роланд». Пожалуйста, постарайтесь найти. Концерт только завтра ведь. Я буду очень благодарен.

— Это не…это «Роланд»!

Столица не подвела. И Джереда как будто подменили. А долгожданный синтезатор тут же отправился вместе со счастливым обладателем в социальные сети.

От сборов чемодана Криса отвлек стук в дверь.

— Входите, если не боитесь накрашенных полуголых мужиков.  
— Не боюсь.  
Джеред прошел в комнату. На плече — рюкзак, за спиной катит чемодан. Решил вернуться в родное гнездо, избалованный птенец? Крис с трудом сдерживал улыбку, продолжая складывать вещи. Настроение вошедшего он почувствовал сразу.  
— А, ты. Наза уже перебралась к Нику. Соскучился?  
— Ага. Спасибо за «Роланд», Крис.  
— Мне спасибо? Мне-то за что?  
— Я только что с Мией разговаривал, пока подписывал очередную партию фоток для ее подруг. И она сказала, что ты настаивал на «Роланде». Предлагал доплату. Мне даже как-то неловко теперь. Я же не просил, я все понимаю. Но чувствую свою вину.  
Крис отвлекся от укладывания вещей и, положив руки на пояс, заинтересованно посмотрел на Джереда. Тот тоже еще не смыл грим и был особенно привлекателен в приятной мягкой полутьме. Подчеркнутые гримом на шее скулы, ярко очерченные из-за темной, но уже смазавшейся помады, пухлые губы, которые были так соблазнительно сейчас растянуты в улыбке; выразительные на бледном лице, уставшие, но сияющие ожиданием глаза. Крис любил на него просто смотреть, подмечая малейшие изменения во взгляде, движение бровей, подергивание нижней кукольной губы с колечком. И сейчас снова представилась такая возможность. Джеред не смыл грим, но, наконец-то, сорвал холодную маску безразличия.  
— Да? Продолжай.  
— Не знаю, что на меня нашло. И как ты только меня терпишь? Я же невыносим.  
— Как? Раньше мне помогал Джек Дэниэлс. А теперь йога, медитации и фитнес.  
Джеред подошел поближе, так, что Крису пришлось выпрямиться, чтобы видеть его глаза.  
— Да я же серьезно.  
— Извиняться пришел? Все в порядке. Я же тебя хорошо знаю.  
Джеред кивнул и молча обнял, легко поцеловал в бритый висок и затем прижался к нему щекой. Крис благодарно обнял в ответ, уже наслаждаясь нежной и волнующей близостью, улавливая до боли знакомый сладковатый, смешанный запах грима и кожи. Крис игриво прикусил ухо и перешел на шепот.  
— А вот ночью мне тебя не хватало. Наза почему-то отказывалась меня целовать, а я так просил, так просил.  
— Боже…  
— Сегодня останешься?  
И Джеред снова не ответил, а мягко коснулся губами улыбки Криса и увлек в поцелуй. Он извинялся и успокаивал, поглаживая теплые покатые плечи и сильные руки, в ответ позволяя знакомым ладоням нежно скользить по его спине. Он чувствовал, как Крис прижался к нему, как поддался желанию быть еще ближе, как он позволял себя целовать, не перехватывая инициативу, а полностью растворяясь в объятиях. Покорно подставляя под горячие губы щеки, подбородок, шею. Доверяя во всем, признаваясь в ответных чувствах. И прощая.  
— Спасибо, Крис. И не только за «Роланд».  
— Словами не отделаешься, Джеред, ты же знаешь. Продолжай, продолжай начатое.  
Джеред улыбнулся и прижался лбом ко лбу Криса.  
— Нас уже все ждут, наверно. Последний же концерт в этом году. Все закончилось так быстро.  
— Это не Роланд был причиной, да?  
— Это не Роланд. Но я уже обо всем забыл.


End file.
